


Star-Spangled shorts

by stevebuckyy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Other Avengers make very small appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyy/pseuds/stevebuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are on a break and everyone is amused by Steve's shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Spangled shorts

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is the first thing I've written in almost two years.  
> Why did I do this?  
> I need to stop thinking about Steve's ass.
> 
> This is not beta-read! Sorry for any mistakes. Please tell me if you notice some.
> 
> also the pov changes sometimes... whoops  
> (but it's not too bad)

"Why did you have to pick out _these_ ones?"  
Steve asks whilst fumbling with the tie on his stars and stripes shorts.

After a two week long fight against a terrorist cell, who, after every member had been injected with formula produced to enhance cell regeneration, would just not stay down. Clint had suggested the team take advantage of the scorching hot weather and spend a weekend away from the city, to which Thor instantly offered for the them to stay in Asgard. But as beautiful and intriguing as it sounds, Steve protested on the fact that after having to deal with aliens and experts in witchcraft these last few years since waking up, travelling to a completely different part of the universe is not something he could stomach.  
Nevertheless. The team eventually decided they would go to a summer house, complete with nine bedrooms and a large garden pool. Which Steve was quite enjoying the thought of until he mentioned he didn't own a pair of swim shorts and then Tony comes bounding up to him two days into their holiday with a tight fitting pair of star spangled shorts. 

"Because they're great and it's hilarious." Tony replies, before stepping out of the door and onto the orange paving. "Now come on out big guy, I'm not catching any rays in here."  
And then Tony is gone, leaving Steve alone, inside, with his ridiculous looking shorts. 

Bucky shouts his name, snapping him away from his thoughts and he then groans and realises that the longer he postpones going outside, the longer he has to think about them sniggering rather than getting it over and done with. So with a deep breath, he takes a step out into the sun. 

A cheer erupts from Clint as Steve squints in the light to see him. He's sat on the sun lounger in a purple pair of 'budgie smugglers' as he heard Bruce call them, next to Natasha who Sam has roped into listening to another round of his terrible jokes.  
Tony has his face buried in his tablet once again, beside Bruce who is passing a look of judgement to Thor.

"Looking good, Cap!" Clint snorts and receives a cold glare from the blonde himself.

"'Bit tight." Bruce points out which elicits a loud guffaw from Sam and Tony, then it sets the rest of them off, firing out snarky comments about if they were any lower and tighter he'd be taken in for public indecency.  
All except Bucky of course, who is ogling Steve from the edge of the pool. Tracing the lines of his muscles down his broad back, watching them gleam in the sunlight and flex when he sways. His eyes roam down to Steve's slim waist, across the band of the shorts and to the captain's plump ass. He doesn't realise how long he's been admiring him until the laughter dies down.

"Well I for one definitely like them." Bucky smiles at him as he turns around. "They look good on you, Steve." Then Steve smiles down at Bucky, who's hands are on the edge of the pool with his chin resting on top of them. The metal limb shimmering from the beads of water. 

"Well you would, wouldn't you Barnes?" pokes Sam. But Steve's far too lost in Bucky's glow to retaliate.

"Thanks, Buck." He smiles down at him.

"Well they weren't going say it. Too busy secretly staring at your glory to do anything else, at least I'm honest about it." Bucky sneers at the others, a few shaking their heads, trying to cover up their act. "Come on, we all know everyone is a little bit _something_ for Steve." He shouts over to them before looking back at his blushing boyfriend. 

Then Steve turns to walk away, only to be stopped by Bucky's hand around his ankle.  
"You're not leaving me in this pool alone, Stevie. Get your ass in here!" He tugs at Steve's ankle which makes him wobble.

"I'd rather not. I don't think it will help me out." Steve protests as Bucky gives a second tug on his ankle. There's a chorus of 'no' and 'please' for a couple more minutes as Bucky keeps a firm grip on Steve's ankle, and then a glint appears in Bucky's eyes.

"Fine." He says releasing the ankle and lifting himself out of the water and onto the edge. "I guess I'll have to get you in another way."

Now Bucky is quick and precise in the way he moves, it's one of the things he's embraced from his time as a weapon, using it in his own way rather than at the hand of men giving orders. But Steve is ever so slightly sharper, and realises Bucky's intentions before he can even lay his hands on him. Steve's hands clamp down on the waistband of the shorts, hands pulling fistfuls of the fabric in as Bucky's hands are tightly wrapped around the hemline of the shorts, about three quarters of the way down his thigh.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Steve beams triumphantly, knowing that his ass has gone another day without revealing itself to his teammates. Bent almost fully over, he's a lot closer to Bucky now. Who is grinning ear to ear, looking just as innocent and cheeky as he remembers, and Steve almost feels like he's twenty again when a memory about the two of them saving up enough for a day out at the beach springs into his mind along with the memory of this scheme of Bucky's happening before.  
"Why you tryin' t' make me flash them lately?"

"The world needs to see more of your ass." Bucky grins, giving a tug on his shorts as the others watch. He relaxes his hands a little before saying barely above a whisper, "See, even they're wanting a look." Bucky tilts his head in the direction of the others, who he had completely were there. 

"Buck, no."

"Buck, yes."

"Quit spoiling the tranquillity." Says Natasha, who seems to be the only one lacking in interest at the scene before her, and Steve admires that. One pair of eyes less to worry about. 

"Okay. You can fuck off now." Steve says.  
"Woah! Finally showing your true colours, Rogers?" Bucky gloats trying to stop himself from outright arrogantly laughing at Tony and Bruce's shocked faces.  
"Well I don't care, you're acting like a dick. Now, please. Stop. Before you rip them."

"Steve!" Someone cries, which leaves him momentarily distracted giving Bucky enough time to hook his arms around his thighs and tug him into the cooling water.

Steve plunges into the water, creating a large splash that catches Tony's lounger and the expensive tablet set aside it.  
Steve gasps and splutters when he resurfaces, flipping his dripping hair away from his forehead and screws his face up when his body acknowledges the pool's temperature. 

It's freezing. Down to his core. It reminds him of seconds after crashing, the arctic water bursting through the broken windscreen.  
But then he's brought back, the sun is warming up his shoulders again and Bucky's looking at him with a small smile on his face. Which makes his chest rumble with the beginning of a laugh, then it's full, loud and bubbly making Bucky join in. But he has no idea why as he moves towards Bucky.

"Not so bad now, huh?" Bucky says, gesturing in the water at the joke of the day (and what Steve thinks might be joke of the year).

"Well..." Steve begins, but Bucky wraps a leg around him to keep him close. He takes it as an invitation to wrap his arms around his waist and he smiles, big and genuine before Bucky brings his lips to his softly. For a moment. Then he's pulling him in deeper, for a more meaningful feel. It's certainly not what Steve would usually do around the rest of them. His hands linger on Steve's jaw, before moving up into his hair and tugging slightly, which gets Steve moaning into his mouth every time. 

After a minute he brings his hands down to Steve's shoulders and pulls away, eyes blown and longing. He presses his flesh and blood thumb to Steve's bottom lip softly, keeping his eyes fixed onto Steve's light blue ones, as his other hand comes down into the water, and into Steve's old glory shorts.  
He pulls the elastic away from his stomach and let's it ping back against his skin.

"Just remember. I like them." Bucky says, low enough for only him to hear.  
Steve stares back before leaning in for another kiss, it's sloppy, he knows but he's got another thing on his mind right now.  
"Want to get out of this pool and get me out of these damn things?" He asks and that's all that Bucky needs before groaning out a _god yes_ and pulling himself out of the pool.


End file.
